Locamente enamorado
by angekila
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Ryu se da cuenta de que Tamao ya no es la misma niña de antes y se enamora de ella? One-shot del foro "Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos" Ryu X Tamao :D... Pasen, lean, comenten y juzguen.


**Hola gente bonita, gente bella, yo de de nuevo fastidiando existencias xD… One shot del foro "Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos ". Algo nunca antes visto (en español) y espero por todos los grandes espíritus me quede presentable o por lo menos pasable y pueda complacer a todos ustedes y especialmente a lo loca demente que me retó xD… sabes que lo digo con cariño RedGlossyLips.**

**Lastimosamente Shaman King y ninguno de sus fantabulosos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO**

Las aguas termales de Funbari era un lugar increíblemente reconfortante, habitaciones grandes, excelente ventilación, un esplendido jardín, unas termasmaravillosas, pero lo más importante era la buena comida y eso era lo que más le agradaba a los clientes que se hospedaban.

La encargada del excelente menú por supuesto era Tamao, Anna no se había equivocado al dejar a cargo su aprendiz del negocio que tantos aportes económicos le daba a la familia Asakura; y al lado de ella estaba Ryu, los años no habían disminuido el volumen de su peinado pero si dejaba rastros de su barba. Ryu y Tamao llevaban más de cinco años administrando Funbari Onsen y se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, pero como en toda relación de "mejores amigos" alguno de los dos termina enamorado, Ryu no fue la excepción, hace mucho se sentía locamente enamorado de la peli-rosada.

Tamao siempre le había parecido una niña muy bonita, dulce y amable pero el paso de su adolescencia ahora la convertía en una toda una mujer, tal vez ahora era un poco más fría pero se le hacía encantadora.

Muchas veces le regalaba flores o chocolates que ella obviamente no interpretaba como símbolo de su amor. Hana en su tierna edad de 6 años muchas veces le decía Ryu que fuera franco con ella y le dijera de frente lo que sentía. El pobre sujeto estaba desesperado.

Lo que menos soportaba Ryu era cuando los clientes coqueteaban con ella, algunos le hacían propuestas indecentes y algunos empresarios querían contratarla para convertirla en chef internacional, y Tamao con la poca delicadeza y dulzura que aun tenía los rechazaba amablemente, afortunadamente si se pasaban de listos Hana salía a su rescate, a fin de cuentas el todavía creía que ella era su madre.

Ryu aun recordaba la primera vez que vio a Tamao en la mansión de las Asakura, sintió amor a primera vista, aunque también recordaba que así se comportaba con todas las chicas bonitas, pero ahora adulto y no tan maduro sabía que sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes.

Para su fortuna en todo ese tiempo nunca le había conocido una pareja a Tamao, ni siquiera el interés por algún hombre y al parecer su obsesión con Yoh ya era historia, y eso lo mantenía tranquilo y según él, con muchas posibilidades.

¿Paciencia?, eso era lo que le faltaba y ya era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, así que,él no tan inocente y tierno Ryu sacaría sus garras.

Tamao terminaba de lavar los últimos trastes de la cena mientras Hana los secaba, a veces se preguntaba cuando la señorita Anna se haría cargo del pequeño rubio. –Mamá- escuchó la voz de Hana llamándola.

-¿Qué quieres Hana?-le respondió dulcemente.

-Es solo que te veo algo distraída- Dijo el niño de forma inocente.

-No es nada, no te preocupes- le sonrió la peli-rosada.

Ryu observaba todo desde la puerta, ¿Cómo no estar idiota por esa mujer? Era simplemente perfecta, entró a la cocina y Hana salió como queriéndole decir _"aprovecha"_ y eso es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

-Dulce e inocente Tamao- Dijo en forma sexy - ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche? –

Tamao algo asustada por la actitud y la voz de Ryu volteó y lo que vio no le gustó, le hizo recordar la primera vez que lo vio y sus espíritus las defendieron. Su cabello de nuevo tenía la forma de corazón y sabrá los grandes espíritus de donde había sacado las rosas y la caja de chocolates y la timidez que creyó perdida cuando empezó a hacerse cargo de Hana, volvió a ella.

-¿Qué dijiste Ryu?- Lo intentó decir de una forma tranquila pero su nerviosismo se notó.

-Tus dulces ojos, bajo la luz del faro alumbran mi alma oscura de tanto sufrir, tu hermosa cabellera que parece de fina platería rosa bajo la hermosa luna llena alivia mis ojos grises de tanto llorar, tus delicadas manos pueden desgarrar mis paredes creadas para no sufrir…-

-Ryu- lo interrumpió Tamao- ¿Qué rayos te fumaste? –Y ahora su seriedad y tosquedad por fin volvían.

-Nada- Y su cabello caía dejándolo liso, recordaba que no había estado así desde el encuentro con Lyserg- Solo estoy jugando Tamao, una simple broma-

-Claro- no fue nada convincente al decirlo.

Se formó un silencio en extremo incómodo, sobre todo para Tamao pues no se convencía de la supuesta broma de Ryu.

-Debo ir a revisar a Hana antes de dormir-y sin esperar que Ryu dijera algo salió casi corriendo de la cocina.

* * *

Ryu se encontraba con Billy en un pequeño bar tomando algunas cervezas, y esas algunas se convirtieron en muchas y de tanto tomar ambos estaban ebrios.

-Te tengo la solución para ese mal de amores- Decía un Billy tambaleando en su silla.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Ryu en un estado peor.

-Un baile sensual y provocativo-

-¿¡QUE COSAS ABSURDAS DICES!?- Ryu estaba desorbitado por las ocurrencias de su íntimo amigo.

-Es claro, así Tamao puede ver el machote que eres-

-Estás loco Billy, Tamao no es de esas-

Cuando Ryu se fijó su reloj de pulso marcaba casi las 3 de la mañana y se fijó que los únicos que estaban en la mesa tomando eran ellos 2, aunque Billy hace tiempo había tocado fondo y estaba dormido sobre la mesa. Llamó al mesero, pagó la cuenta, montó a Billy en un taxi y él se fue en otro.

"_Un baile sensual y provocativo, Un baile sensual y provocativo, Un baile sensual y provocativo, Un baile sensual y provocativo", _no podía sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza.

Llegó a la pensión y abrió con cuidado, aun en su estado de ebriedad Ryu era consciente de sus actos aunque lo que pensaba hacer no era del todo correcto. Llegó a la sala y se alegró que Tamao estuviera viendo televisión, sacó su celular (cortesía de Manta) y le dio _play _ a una canción específica.

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena****  
****que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena****  
****dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena****  
****eeeh Macarena... ahe!**

Tamao salió de inmediato de su concentración innata de la pantalla del televisor y las imágenes que vio de Ryu, estaba segura que nunca en su vida se le olvidarían.

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena****  
****que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena****  
****dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena****  
****eeeh Macarena... ahe!**

En verdad Ryu estaba loco, quien en su sano juicio a las 3 de la mañana y a mitad de la sala bailaba "la macarena". Tamao no sabía que sentir, ¿Vergüenza? ¿Ira? ¿Burla?.

Ryu debía estar muy ebrio y no pudo evitarlo, empezó a reír como hace mucho no lo hacía y aun más con su movimiento de caderas en la última estrofa, ni siquiera supo en qué momento pero ella también estaba bailando.

**Macarena tiene un novio que se llama****  
****que se llama de apellido Vitorino****  
****y en la jura de bandera del muchacho****  
****se la dio con dos amigos****  
****aaahe!**

Tan concentrados estaban en su baile, que no notaron cuando Hana llegó a la sala, tomó el celular y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

-Serían tan amables de ¡DEJARME DORMIR!-

Tamao se fijó de la situación tan bochornosa en la que estaba "_en momentos como este se parece a la verdadera madre", _pensó la chica rosa.

-¿Qué haces despierto Hana?-

-¿Quién puede dormir con tanto escándalo?- respondió el niño de mala gana- Además creo que ahora tienes que limpiar la sala mamá- y volvió a subir las escaleras.

Tamao no entendía a que se refería y cuando fijó su vista al piso, ahí estaba Ryu encima de su vómito.

* * *

Ya pasaban las 5 de la tarde y Ryu no podía ver a los ojos a Tamao, lo único que recordaba de la noche anterior era que estaba con Billy y desde ahí todo era confuso, y tampoco recordaba porque su celular estaba hecho añicos. Se dirigió a la cocina y la encontró sentada con la vista perdida y tomando té.

-¿Tamao podemos hablar?-

Tamao se asustó un poco por el tono tan serio que usó Ryu y con una leve afirmación de la cabeza le indicó que si, y que se sentara.

Y de nuevo un silencio incómodo, pero esta vez Ryu se lo diría.

-¿Alguna vez alguien diferente a Don Yoh te ha gustado, Tamao?-

Y de nuevo la Tamao adolescente volvía a ella haciéndola sonrojar-¿Por qué lo preguntas así tan de repente, Ryu?-

-Es que me parece ridículo que sigas enamorada de Don Yoh- y aunque Tamao no lo notara, lo había dicho con un tono melancólico.

-Hace mucho que lo único que siento por los Asakura es respeto y agradecimiento, mis sentimientos por el joven Yoh en estos momentos son de responsabilidad para el cuidado de Hana, y por ahora es todo lo que me preocupa-

Ryu quedó en silencio, no sabía cómo responder a las palabras dichas por Tamao, quería gritarle que la amaba, que quería hacerla feliz y que podía darle una familia propia, con hijos de ella y no criando por obligación el de los demás, pero no se atrevía, si lo decía todo se iba por la borda.

-¿Has pensado en tener tu propia familia?-

-Mi familia son los Asakura y soy feliz en ella, cuidar de Hana me hace feliz-

Golpe bajo para Ryu, pero debía armarse de valor – Tamao yo quiero hacerte aun más feliz de lo dices ser-

-Ya lo has hecho Ryu, eres un buen amigo, con el que no podría mantener este lugar en pie-

Y automáticamente Ryu quedó en K.O –Tamao, yo estoy enamorado de ti- y así soltó la bomba.

Tamao quedó muda, completamente roja y confundida, días atrás su tablilla le mostraba que el hombre de su vida aparecería pronto ¿Acaso sería Ryu? Y cuando le iba a preguntar si hablaba en serio el hombre empezó a carcajearse, eso lo dejó aun más confundida.

-También es broma Tamao- Ryu se levantó del suelo y se disponía salir del recinto- Estoy segura que el hombre que llegue a tu vida para quedarse, será el hombre más afortunado del planeta-

Tamao se quedó sin razonar un buen momento, no entendía nada de lo que pasó pero de algo estaba segura, Ryu sería el hombre ideal para ella, pero solo el tiempo los uniría.

* * *

**FIN (**por fin**)**

**No estoy inspirada para las notas pero solo voy a decir que no me gustó ni poquito :'(, pero vamos los puse a bailar "macarena" la idea inicial era "thriller" pero recordé cuando bailé la "macarena" en mi colegio y me grabaron, afortunadamente ese video ya no existe (creo). No fue para nada fácil este Fic en serio me costó muchísimo y sé que no está "bueno" pero bah! La opinión la dan uds. Pam te dije que esto no iba a ser interesante pero bueno ojalá te guste y pues si no, no se.**

**Ya sin mucho por decir, éxitos en sus vidas y abrazos y besos para las chicas del foro me gusta dar fechas pero espero que para el fin de semana la ctividad esté hecha y la apuesta también, ya verán de que trata la apuesta, chaitos n_n **


End file.
